Stay Gone
by babybush2008
Summary: Kagome gets hurt in battle, Inuyasha sends her back to her own time. Will Kagome ever come back to the feudal era? kaginu
1. What is Kagome Doing Back So Soon?

Stay Gone  
By: Starr Derringer  
  
Disclaimer: No part of Inuyasha own, do I. Ok, maybe I'm getting carried away with the Master Yoda get-up but I don't own any part of Inu.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place after the first time Inuyasha  
tries to send Kagome back to her own time, but I have to admit that  
episode did give me an idea.  
Sota: Man you watch way too much CMT.  
Kagome: You think I don't know that Sota? *  
  
CHAPTER ONE What is Kagome doing back so soon?  
  
'Wait a second, this has happened before,' Kagome was sitting in her own room in her own time, 'Inuyasha tried this the first time that we would be fighting Naraku.' "I just don't get that jerk." 'Oops did I say that out loud? I have to watch what I say. My mom doesn't know I'm home yet. Well, she has to find out sooner or later, it might as well be sooner.' So on she went, down the stairs and yelled at the top of her lungs, "MOM! I'M HOME!" Just then her mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi Honey. What are you doing back so soon? Did you and Inuyasha have another fight?" "Mom, can you do me a favor and not mention Inuyasha?" "So you had another fight, huh?" Sota said walking into the kitchen. "I brought you all the work you missed, Kagome." "For everyone's information we did not have another fight. Inuyasha stole the jewel shards, from my very neck, himself. And after that, he had the nerve to throw me into the well. If you want a full description of what happened, see my published works." After that, she ran up the stairs to her room, threw herself onto the bed, and started to cry her eyes out. She had only been up there for a few minutes when Sota walked in. "So can I see those books?" "Shut up, Sota. Can't you see I'm trying to cry here?" "Hey, sis. Come on. We all know that Inuyasha's a jerk, you've stressed that upon us far too many times, but I just want to know if you really wrote that book or not." "No, I didn't ever write a book that wasn't for school. I hate writing." "Well do you want to talk about it?" 


	2. What Was Happening on the Other Side?

CHAPTER TWO What was happening on the other side?  
  
Inuyasha had just thrown Kagome into the Bone eater's well for the second time for the same reason that he had the first. Naraku was getting stronger every day and in their last battle against him Kagome had been badly wounded. Inuyasha couldn't bear having his secret love hurt like that so he stole the shards from her the night before, led her to the well, and pushed her in. Everyone else was very mad at him for it.  
"How could you do this again, Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded of him.  
Shippo wasn't very happy either. "Inuyasha. What's your excuse this time? You like her, don't you? Or else you wouldn't do this every time she gets badly injured. You want to keep her safe so you banish her from our time. Well? Is that it?"  
"Shut up, Shippo. I don't like her, okay?" "Then why are you blushing?" "Just go away and leave me alone." "You do like Kagome, don't you, Inuyasha?" Koga said trying to get the truth out of the half-demon. "How many times do I have to tell you people? I DO NOT LIKE KAGOME HIGARASHI!" "Oh, is that her last name?" Sango said finally speaking up. "I didn't even know that. Which is kinda scary because I've probably been around her much more than any of you." "Well, actually, Sango, I have been around her longer than any of you. I was one of the first people that she ran into in this dimension, and the first things that I said to her was, 'who are you?' and, 'what's your name?' And she answered, 'I'm Kagome Higarashi. Who are you?' I told her that my name's Inuyasha." "I don't see how you can remember that, Lord Inuyasha," Myoga said popping up onto Inu's shoulder, "it was in January of last year. It is August."  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry but I don't know the Japanese calendar from the feudal era. I also apologize for the inconvenience of the first meeting mix up; I didn't see the first episode. If you review, please, no flames. I'm new at this. * 


	3. What Happened From Kagome's Point of Vie...

CHAPTER 3 What happened from Kagome's point of view?  
  
"Okay, Sota. I'll tell you about it. It would probably be better for my soul if I tell someone about it. It all started during another battle with Naraku, a few weeks ago."  
*SIDE NOTE: This is one of those parts where Kagome has a flashback. I like to point this out in my stories because when I read a book I picture it in my mind. So if you like to picture it in your mind put a haze around what happens next. *  
  
"'Inuyasha, sit boy.' At this Inuyasha hit the dirt and I fired another sacred arrow at Naraku. This time he knew that it was coming and let it fly past him into a tree. He plucked it from the place where it had landed and picked up one of the villager's bow and used my own arrow against me. It hurt very badly, as you could imagine. Inuyasha got really peeved at that and once he got up off of the ground he told Miroku to get me out of there, well, Miroku tried but I wanted to stay and see that Inuyasha got out of there safely. Now, Sota, Miroku is just about the biggest pervert that you will ever meet if you meet him. Anyway, he told me that if I didn't get my butt out of that battlefield soon that he'd have to result to drastic measures, and knowing Miroku I let my imagination get the best of me, got up, and started towards the hut that we were staying in. Well, knowing Inuyasha would kill him if I got hurt any more than what I was, Miroku swept me up in his arms, (much to my protest) and carried me the rest of the way. After that, I passed out because the pain was too much for me to bear. "When I woke up a few days later I tried to sit up but no one would let me, so I went back to sleep again. The next thing I know, Sango was shaking me awake. She kept saying, 'Wake up, Kagome. Don't die on me.' I asked her how long I had been sleeping and she said for a week. Then she told me that I was well enough to move around, but not fight. I told her that I wasn't planning on it. I felt as if the arrow had pierced my whole body. Then Inuyasha walked in all out of breath and told me that if I didn't get up that minute he'd really turn ugly. He used the same excuse that he always uses when I ask where we're going, herb hunting. I knew that he didn't know very much about which herbs are what, but I didn't feel like it. When he saw that I wasn't moving from the spot he walked over to me and scooped me up and carried me out of the hut. Once we got to the forest, Inuyasha had the nerve to drop me and tell me to hurry up. I was reluctant to do it because we were on the path that leads to the bone eater's well, and every time that I get hurt he tries to send me back to my own time, but I got up and followed him anyway. Well, we were on our way to the well, but we stopped to pick up some herbs on the way. "When we got to the well Inuyasha sat down and told me to do the same. My side was hurting worse than ever and so I ate some of the pain relieving herbs. Inuyasha came over to me, sat down in front of me and leaned foreword. As he wrapped his arms around me I felt the security that I feel only when the people that I love, like you Sota, and then, his lips brushed against my cheek. The next thing I know I had fallen into the well and found myself here." 


	4. What Happened From Inuyasha's Point of V...

"Inuyasha has been tossing and turning all night, Sango," Miroku said after waking Sango up out of concern.  
"What do you think is wrong with him, Miroku?"  
"I don't know. Maybe his conscience is guilty for sending Kagome back." "Maybe. I don't know. Just forget about it and go to bed. And not with me, okay?" "I wouldn't dream about it." "Whatever, Pervert."  
  
While they were talking, I was still dreaming. I'm guessing that you want to know what I was dreaming about, right? Well, here it is. Another thing is that the following is when I am awake and just thinking over the dream because I can't figure out why I keep having it. // "KAGOME! What do you think you're doing? KAGOME! NO! MIROKU, GET HER OUT OF HERE WHILE I RIP NARAKU APART. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING A PASS AT HER!" while I was fighting I saw the windscar, used it, but somehow Naraku survived. After the battle I walked back up to the hut to find Miroku hanging over her bandaging her up with his mouth open, him dribbling, and trying so very hard not to make it obvious. Once he noticed I was there, he said that he had taken care of her wounds and that nothing else had happened. I pounded him anyway. After that, all I did for the next few weeks was watch over her, never leaving her room, not for even a millisecond. The day that she woke up was the one-day that I left her, if only for a moment. The next thing I know, Miroku comes out of the hut, (after bringing Sango some food), and tells me that Kagome was awake. The second that I had heard this, I sprinted up the hill to see if she was able to sit up. Not only that, but she was able to eat. "Get up on your feet," I said, "we're going looking for herbs." It wasn't until after I said this when I realized that I shouldn't have sounded so demanding. I waited for a few minutes until I realized that she wasn't about to move, and was acting as if she didn't hear me. I didn't want to waste my breath trying to make her stand up so I went over to her and scooped her up. Once we got down the hill and had entered the forest, I set her down gently. "You've got legs, use them. Walk." Once again, after I said this I knew I should not have been so demanding, but once she saw that I meant business, she had no choice but to get up and follow me. On our way to the bone eaters well, she stopped to pick up some medicinal herbs. Another thing that I saw her doing while we were on our way to the well was crying. I've only seen her cry once and that was when she thought that I didn't trust her. When we got to the well I sat down next to it and invited her to do the same. We had walked a long distance and I imagined that her side was hurting. When she sat down she was still crying, so I asked her why. "Well, Inuyasha, for one thing, you didn't have to drop me back there. For another thing, HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU LET NARAKU HURT ME LIKE THAT!" That was all that she said on that note, so I went over to her, sat down in front of her, put my arms around her, and told her that I was sorry. Then she whispered in my ear that she didn't mean to yell and that she forgives me. Now what happened next was very weird, because I couldn't control myself, I just had to kiss her, and her cheek was the closest thing. What she did then was even more surprising, she turned her head so that our lips would meet, but they didn't have a chance. I moved out of the way so suddenly that she fell into the well and back to her own time. After that I plugged up the hole with a tree and turned to see everyone else just standing there looking dumfounded. //  
  
*I've found piece of mind I'm feeling good again I'm on the other side Back among the living Ain't a cloud in the sky All my tears have been cried And I can finally say  
  
Baby, Baby stay Stay right where you are I like it this way-ay-ay It's good for my heart I haven't felt like this In God knows how long I know everything's gonna be okay If you just stay gone  
  
I still love you and I will forever We can't hide the truth We know each other better When we try to make it work We both end up hurt and it ain't supposed to be that way  
  
Baby, Baby stay Stay right where you are I like it this way It's good for my heart I haven't felt like this In God knows how long I know everything's gonna be okay If you just stay gone  
  
When we try to make it work We both end up hurt Love ain't supposed to be that way  
  
So Baby, Baby stay Stay right where you are I like it this way It's good for my heart I haven't felt like this No, In God knows how long I know everything's gonna be okay If you just stay gone  
  
I know everything's gonna be okay If you just stay gone* 


	5. Is Kagome Going Back? Is She Staying For...

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't been putting this in every chapter but I still don't own any of Inuyasha.  
  
"You know what, Kagome?"  
"What is it, Sota?"  
"I think you watch CMT too much. Every time you hear that song, you start to cry."  
"I know that, young man. I can't help but think that that song expresses exactly what Inuyasha is thinking right now. Stay gone. Well you know what? I'm not just gonna sit around and mope .I'm gonna try to get back. I've done it before and I'll do it again."  
So Kagome grabbed her backpack, went out to the well, and jumped in. She had forgotten that she had kept a piece of the Jewell of Four Souls in her backpack, so once she jumped in, she was in the Feudal Era. When she climbed out of the well the first thing that she did was hide on the bushes just in case some of the villagers saw her climb out. (Remember, she's supposed to be gone, and no one knows that she's back. She wants to surprise Inuyasha, and the first thing that the villagers would do would be to go and tell him that she's back.) Meanwhile, Inuyasha was moping around in a tree that was right next to the well. He had been doing this ever since he had sent Kagome back. 'At least I know where Kagome is, but for some reason I just can't seem to get her off of my mind. I thought I did the right thing by sending her to safety, maybe it's not guilt, maybe Shippo's right, maybe I do love her.' At that moment, Kagome decided that she would go and look for Inuyasha, but when she stepped out from behind the bushes Inuyasha almost fell out of his tree. The funny thing is that she still didn't notice that he was there. 'What in the world is Kagome doing here?' he thought. 'Oh wait a second I think I am guilty. The others have just sent me on a trip that I didn't want to go on, a guilt trip. Either that or I'm having a hallucination.' "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you Inuyasha?" 'Well, it doesn't sound like a dream. Maybe I should answer her just in case.' "I'm right here Kagome, what do you want." "Where is here, Doofus?" "Look up. I'm right above you." And at that she moved out of the way and said, "Inuyasha, SIT!" Once he got up out of his one foot deep hole, he said to himself, "Yep. That's not a hallucination. What was that for? Huh?" "I cannot believe you! You tried that trick on me again! How could you?!" "What do you think you're doing back here, young lady? I thought I took all of the jewel shards when I took the necklace." "Well, next time you might try looking in the luggage! I've always kept one shard in my backpack because I knew that you were going to try to send me back to my own time if I get hurt again." "I can't believe you, Kagome!" "What's not to believe?" "I can't believe that you don't trust me." "You don't trust me, so why should I trust you, jerk?" "I do to trust you." "You do not." "Do to." "Do NoT." "Do TO!" "DO NOT!" The others had heard the scream-fest, came running into the clearing, and had Kagome pinned to the ground in excitement before you could say 'baheesheema'. Shippo was the most excited of the group as you could tell because he was jumping around yelling, "Kagome's back! Kagome's really come back!" While all of that was happening Sango shouted over everything, "Miroku, you total pervert! Get your hands off of my butt!" "Excuse me, Inuyasha, but could you get everyone off of me? They're hurting my side." "ALRIGHT! Everyone off of the girl!" "Yeash! You didn't have to yell!" "Sorry, Kagome. Could you all leave us alone for a moment? And don't think that you can just go out of the clearing and eavesdrop. I can smell you. It isn't anywhere near the new moon. Well. Go on. Get lost, you three." Little did they know, the new moon was in fact the next night. Inuyasha, of course, knew this, but he wanted to scare them away. He didn't want them to hear what he had to say to Kagome. "Listen, Kagome. I'm really sor... do you mind? Excuse me for a second. You two eavesdroppers, get lost. Why didn't you follow Shippo back to camp? Never mind, just go!" "What was that all about?" "Miroku and Sango hung back for a second." "No I meant before that. The I'm sorry." "I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you." At that Kagome started to cry again. "Hey, what's up? I said I was sorry. Kagome, Look at me. Is the face of a half- demon who would lie to you?" "No. That's not what I'm crying about. These are tears of joy. I... Will you excuse me for a second? Koga? Will you please get lost? NOW! INUYASHA AND I ARE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION HERE!!!!!!" That sent Koga running back to camp. "There, now no more..." but the rest she couldn't get out because she turned around in the middle of the sentence and there was Inuyasha, standing close enough to just reach out and pull her into his arms. And that was exactally what he did. The funny part was that Kagome didn't resist. The small gap between their lips was closing by the second. "No more what, Kagome?" "No more interruptions. Inuyasha I..." the gap closed and the kiss was the most passionate one in the history of true love's kisses. "You what? Love me?" "Yes, more than anything in this time or in mine. In my world or yours." "Kagome? I know that this is a dumb question, but, why do you love me?" "Well, I don't know. You're handsome, strong, courageous, and sweet. That's what I like in a man. That, and someone who'll fight back. Why do you love me, Inuyasha?" "You're perfect. You're...hold on to that thought. Koga! What do you think you're doing?" "Hold up, Inuyasha. Son! Get lost! Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop?" "Who do you think you're calling son? I am not your son and you are not my mother!" "It's something from my time. Also, can you use a little bit of slang there? You sound like you're from a different millennium." "I am. What's slang?" "Instead of 'am not' and 'are not' use 'ain't'" "Oh. Okay." "We can't have you two having a grammar lesson here. You can teach him slang later, not now, so get going, wolf boy." "Alright already! I'm a gettin. I'm a gettin." "You'd better be gettin along there little wolfy. Now let's see where was I?" "You were about to tell me why you love me." "Oh, right. Well, you're perfect in every way that I could imagine. You're a great archer, and you're learning a lot from Kaede." "I'm perfect? Or do you love me because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo? Listen to me, Inuyasha. Don't look away from me. I just want you to be happy." At this he couldn't look at her anymore so he just turned around. "If you still love Kikyo then I don't want to do this. I don't want to see you get hurt because you can't stop thinking about her." "I don't love her, Kagome." "If you really don't love her than turn around, look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't love her anymore." Inuyasha turned around, looked deep into her eyes, and said, "I don't love or even like Kikyo anymore. I love you, Kagome. I love you with all of my heart." "Hmm... to forgive, or not to forgive? That is the question. Okay. I forgive you." "Wait. I'm confused. What are you forgiving me for?" "For dropping me on my gluteus maximus." "Your what?" "My butt, Moron." "So are you staying or not?" "Yes I'm staying." "Good! Hey everyone, Kagome's staying!" Shippo said jumping out of the bushes. "Inuyasha? It doesn't happen to be a new moon tonight, does it?" "Why do you ask, Kagome?" "You couldn't sniff him out." "Oh, actually, the new moon is tomorrow night." "Even better. Shippo! Get back here. How long were you over there? I swear, when I get ahold of you, you'll wish you had never been born!" "Hold on, Kagome. Let him tell them. we'll just be long gone so that they can't drag you to the ground. And you won't hurt your side trying to catch up with him." "Okay. I think that I feel a jewel shard anyway."  
  
The rest of the story you can decide for yourself. You have an imagination, use it. If I kept going with this, i wouldn't know how to end it. But I will tell you this, our heroes end up getting married, having kids and living happily ever after.  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: Sooooooooo, how did you like it? I haven't even touched this story since I don't know when. Great news! My sister is having a baby! Yes, she is married. Anywho, I just want to thank you for reading my story and ask you to read my others. Also, please read my other sisters' works. Their pennames are Teenlaunch and MajorFanFic. thanx. BaBy BuSh 


End file.
